The White Wolf
by wejkoo1
Summary: He had done it. He had enough and he was determined to meet them all once again in the afterlife. What he didn't expect was to be reincarnated. In one world, Geralt of Rivia closed his eyes for the last time and in the other, Jaune Arc opened his eyes for the first time. Geralt is Jaune! AU! Rated M.
1. Prologue

**I do not own either franchise. RWBY and The Witcher belong to their respective creators/owners.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Death and Rebirth**

Death.

It was a strange thing. To most, it was their biggest fear; the end of their lives. To some it was the most beautiful thing they could see and to others it was a simple shrug of shoulders but all mortals feared death. Imagine someone pulling the shut down switch to your life or a seeing a big black screen saying 'Game Over.'

However, to a few death was something they _desperately_ wanted.

Take for example this man.

He had long silver hair, yellow slitted eyes similar to a cats, his eldery face was grizzled with scars with the most prominent being the one stretching over the left side of his forhead and all the way down to his chin.

He was dressed in leather armor with multiple straps extending over his body with chainmailed shoulderpads. Not incredibly durable but comfortable and with enough protective properties for someone not wanting to be hampered by heavy armor. Two empy sword sheats were at his back; the same one that currently leaning against a stone pillar while the man panted and rasped.

The reason?

Blood spilled all over his abdomen, leaking from the two puncture holes located in his stomach and left side. There were also claw marks all over his armor but they looked less important and while they did pierce his armor, they didn't reach his flesh.

Now, who might this man be you ask?

To some, he was the Butcher of Blaviken. To others, he was the famed master -and last- witcher Geralt of Rivia.

But to those few that were close to him, he was simply Geralt.

And he was dying.

The mere thought of dying would have chilled the core of even the bravest of men and sent lesser man sobbing and begging to live. But not him, he was neither a brave man nor a lesser one.

Many centuries passed since he and Yennefer settled down and the years went in a flash. Geralt accepted the occasional contract and Yennefer continued to master the arcane but like all good things they had to end.

First was the death of Dandelion who died from old age at 93 with a smile on his face and who knows how many bastard children he might have sired. Hell, the man didn't even marry but he still found time to womanize even in his sixties.

The years went by once more and the monsters became less and less. Courtesy of technology being developed and then introduction of guns into the fray. They proved lethal against common monsters and those without any kind of intelligence. The supernatural ones were still too much for the humans and they enlisted the help of the few remaining witchers.

Sadly, over the years they died out. First was Lambert, then Eskel and the rest which ultimately left Geralt alone.

These events saddened Geralt greatily but none were so heart shattering as when Yennefer died. While her sorcery prolonged her lifespan in a way similar to a witchers in the end she died as well and Geralt was left ultimately alone without anyone.

It would not be until a century more did his skills fail him with his body detoriating enough that he finally met his end at the hands of a dragon. Of course, he killed it but it had managed to deliever enough fatal blows that he was put into this predicament.

He was out of Swallow and even if he wasn't, his toxic levels were already too high for him to drink another potion.

So, he was going to die pretty much either way unless some form of miracle happened and if it did, Geralt would only curse the gods and fate even more than before.

But, thankfully in his case he was sarting to feel tired. His eyes became as heavy as stone and he lost feeling in his hands. That caused his fist to slacken and relax, dropping his broken silver sword with a clang while he breathed out.

Ignoring the blood dribbling down his lips, he felt a smile come to his face while his eyes slowly closed.

No more fighting monsters. No more sadness, guilt or pain. He was finlly going to be reunited with his friends and loved ones -that is if he ended up in heaven with them. This life was already hell and even real hell sounded more better than this.

After many centures fighting dark creatures, human monsters and whoring around, Geralt of Rivian closed his eyes for the final time.

* * *

 _Unkown Location_

A blond man paced around with a look of worry and excitment mixed together. His shoulders figdeted and his eyes kept flickering from the ceiling towards the big metal doors that seperated him from his source of worry: his wife.

Claudia Arc's water broke just as they were having lunch with his two daughters and the sudden sight of their water clutching her stomach while she gasped in pain brought fear into their little hearts. Josh Arc wasted no time in driving her to the hospital and after a few minutes he was left here while he waited for what happened next.

Fear suddenly coiled around his heart, paling his face and drawing a raspy sigh from him. This was taking too long. He was already the father of two perfect little angels and none of them took this much time. There were so many 'what's flowing through his mind currently that it all of his willpower not to barge in into the operating chamber.

Suddenly, the electric sign above the doors changed from the red 'Operating' to the green 'Not Operating' and his breath hitched as he saw the doctor come out, taking off his gloves.

"How is she doctor?!" All but teleporting, Josh was suddenly in the man's face while the doctor calmly slid off his mask. The first time it happened, the man almost fainted. The second time it only shocked him and now, he was completely used to Josh's antics.

"They're completely fine, mister Arc." The doctor commented with a tiny smile while clapping a hand unto the Hunter's shoulder. "Congratulations sir, it's a boy." as soon as the words left his mouth, the doctor's smile widened by a small fraction while Josh's eyes widened and watered.

"A...a boy?" Josh breathed out in a disbelieving tone. Like any other father, the man wanted to have a son. A heir witch whom he could go on manly trips, hunt, fish and do all sorts of male bonding activities. He was slowly begining to lose hope after his second daughter was born and while he loved them dearly and with his heart, he still wanted a son.

And it happened! There were no words in existance that could describe the amount of euphoria and joy he was currently feeling. In fact, he was so happy that he sprinted into the chambers without a second thought after he shook the doctor silly with repetive 'Thank you.'s that left the man sighing while trying to fix his now dishelved hair.

"That man..." he mutterd while shaking his head before moving forwards. He had more patients to attend to after all.

* * *

"Claudia! How are you-BLUGH?!" Without any common sense or tact, the Arc man rushed into the room, banging the doors open and managing to scare the crap out of every single person inside of it except for one.

He was interrupted in the middle of his yell by a pan of all things smacking him squarely in the face, knocking him on his back.

There, lying on the bed with what would have been a serene look on her face were it not for the twitching eye and the overly sweet smile on her face. Her left hand was outstretched, clearly marking her as the thrower of the ever dangerous female weapon while she slowly shook the still surprsingly sleeping baby in her right arm.

"Honey..." The lying man froze at her tone and shivered from the blank coldness of it. "This is a hospital. Please." At this she opened her eyes; two amber orbs that in his mind, complimented her long flowing silver hair. " _Behave yourself."_

Trembling as he stood up, the man nodded his head quickly. "Y-Yes, darling." With that out of the way, he was graced with a more true smile from his wife as called him over. He might have been an idiot and a goofball sometimes but he was _her_ goofball and she wouldn't trade him for the world. Especially now with their ever growing family.

It was no secret that the Arc's were a old - _a very old family_ \- with a long history of producing great heroes and soldiers. Her husband is an acomplished Hunter and she herself was one untill she resigned in order to take care of their children.

Speaking of children, both proud parents looked down at their newest bundle of joy. All babies were cute and adorable, that was the oldest of natural laws and if anyone asked them, they'd say that their children were the most adorable like every parent would.

"Did you think of a name?" The comfortable silence was broken by Josh as he tickled at his son's forehead, making the sleeping baby squirm and yawn. Claudia giggled at this, still rocking the baby while humming a low tone. "Hmm..." She pondered for a moment, closing her eyes while humming a bit louder.

Then, after what seemed to be eternity to Josh did she finally open them once again and she locked eyes with him. Cerulean blue gazing into amber yellow, "Jaune." She said, before moving her gaze back to the baby which was slowly opening it's eyes.

Unlike his older sisters and father, he had his mother's eyes with a slightly lighter hue. They looked more yellow than they did amber but it didn't matter for them.

Claudia smiled brightly and this father grinned. "Jaune huh? I'm sure he's going to be as awesome as his parents!" Josh's loud nature didn't startle the baby but made it blink instead.

The two Arc's thought that this was from Jaune's eyes adjusting to the light but in thruth it was a blink of confusion.

If the baby had the mental and physical capacity to gape at them it would have, because at that time, three thoughts entered it's mind.

 _'What. The. Fuck.'_

* * *

 **There we go guys! This is going to be my take on Geralt being reincarnated in our second favorite blone of the RWBY universe. The next chapter is going to be much more longer I assure you. Also, my apologies for all of those waiting for on update on either of the stories but I bring u both good news and bad news. The bad news is, I'm giving up on them. The good news is that I'm going to be working on rewriting both of them in the near future.**


	2. This was much easier before

**Disclaimer: I do not own either series! Edit; Fixed some spelling mistakes. And now Jaune's name too. It seems that the spell checker kinda screwed me up with that -_-  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: A child once more

There not many things that could surprise Geralt of Rivia.

Facing off against a extremely dangerous monster that can rip ordinary people in half? He did that every single day of his life! Hell, he was born, bred and pretty much breastfed for that.

Betrayal? Eh, he expected it and after the last couple of hundred times it happened, he got used to it. Monster's weren't the only 'monsters'. Humans were fully capable of being monsters that instead of using claws or having hideous appearances, they wore human skin and used mundane weapons or magic in the case of mages and sorceresses.

Being reincarnated and staring at the particular object pressed against his face while his new (he still couldn't believe it) mother attempted to breastfed him?

...Yeah, you couldn't blame the guy for how he was currently feeling.

Everyone knew that babies had no problems or shame in doing what they did. They were just born and as such hadn't developed the necessary mental capabilities to know what they were doing. It just came naturally to them and to some that was both adorable and outright gross.

What? Noone liked to be pooped on or pissed on. That's why diapers existed but even those couldn't block the smell that came from that.

He blinked and was rewarded by the blue eyed visage of his father staring down at him worryingly. "Is he alright? Jannete and Jessy latched unto you the first moment they could and Jaune is just...staring." As strange as that sounded, Jaune was doing just that: just staring up at his mother with what would appear 'Are you kidding me?' face.

Of course, being the airheads that they were and from Jaune's lack of the required physical control to make such a face, his parents were naturally worried. Even she had a small frown on her face, something that was mostly reserved for when her husband decided to be an idiot. To hear that Claudia Arc was frowning from something else was like someone telling them that Grimm had souls.

Ha!

'Okay...' The man-baby? mentally whispered to himself as he continued staring at the pearl white orb shoved in his face. It was taking him all of his currently available willpower not to make a fool of himself and just go for it. He was Geralt of Rivia! The man whom fell countless monsters, butchered hundreds if not thousand of humans! (he wasn't particularly proud of that...) The last Witcher! The Silver Wolf and -

His stomach rumbled. His train of thought was cut off as he lurched forwards, his hunger finally winning their battle of wills and he latched unto it, beginning to suckle gently while his parents blinked at the sudden sound and action.

The silence lasted for about five seconds before his father started to laugh and his mother joined him giggling.

"There he goes!" Still laughing, Josh found that all of his worries were for naught. He guessed that the little guy wasn't that hungry up until now. Strange but that -in his eyes- just showed how much special his son was! He was a man of the Arc family: his heir! Sure, his sisters were older but he was his first born son and the Arc's were quite the old fashioned family.

Well, somewhat at least. They changed with the times and many things like arranged marriages and such customs were done and done. But they were still a Patriarchal family. It's been that way since ever. From his ancestor to his great great grandfather and so on and so on up until now. And as he looked down at his son, he just knew that he was going to be a great warrior! A chip of the old block as they say it!

Even if he didn't have his hair or eyes. Blond hair and blue eyes were always prominent in this house but it appears that his son was going to break that tradition. He had no problem with that, after all, that hair and eyes belonged to the woman he loved.

Still, he wondered what his son's future would hold. He'll be the head of the family once he reached adulthood and as such he was or at least Josh hoped that he was going to be a Hunter. His grandfather was a hero and Josh was an greatly accomplished Hunter and warrior. He had a lot to live up to if one asked a stranger but Josh wasn't going to push him. If he didn't want to train or become a Hunter he'd be disappointed yes, but not devastated.

It was one thing to hope and try to push your children to a path but it was a completely another thing in forcing them. He'd never do that to his children which is why he wasn't even planning on making his daughters Huntresses. He honestly couldn't stand seeing them hurt even in the distant future. One could call Josh overprotective and they would be wrong.

Calling him overprotective was too low for the how much he wanted to protect his little daughters and his wife. His son on the other hand was...different. Josh couldn't explain it, but Jaune had some sort of feeling -aura- around him as silly as that sounded. When he stared down at his son it was like he was staring at a newborn baby but some kind of warrior.

That's why, Josh Arc knew his son was destined for great things. He was undoubtedly going to surpass both him, his grandfather and all of their ancestors surely. And he was going to help him and teach his first steps. His first punch, kick, stance, everything. He was going to make sure his son was ready for the cruel and devastated world they lived in.

Grimms weren't going to kill themselves.

Claudia's thoughts were very different from her husbands. As a former Huntress herself, she know just how it was fighting against those monsters. Even before retiring, she had lost friends and teammates to those beasts and she wasn't planning on letting any of her children experience the same thing.

But at the same time she knew her husband would try to get Jaune to follow that line of profession. Even with all of it's dangers, it was a adventurous job and with it came the excitement, the curiosity and the chance to make friends that would last for a life time. What better way to bond with someone than experiencing a live or die situation with them? Where trust was the most important thing. As long as they had that, they could cover each others weaknesses and strength's evenly.

Or make rivals. The same way with Josh and Taiyang or how she and Summer had their own playful rivalry compared to the boy's serious one.

Yes, Josh Arc and Claudia Lancester attended the same school alongside Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose. There were also Qrow Branwen and Rei Feng. The last she heard of them was that Taiyang and Rei married and Claudia couldn't help but feel sorry for Summer. The girl had an obvious crush on Taiyang much to Qrow's amusement.

Speaking of the elder brother. Qrow was...different than everyone. He was, the strongest Hunter of their generation and to till this day she couldn't get over how easily Josh and Taiyang agreed with it. Both of them were the most prideful bunch back then and while they grew out of it, they still had their small contests whenever they saw each other.

But Qrow always managed to pacify them in some way. Sometimes it was with a punch, sometimes with a glare or some sort of threat and they'd fold and wither underneath him. Claudia saw the man fight and she never found it strange why he was proclaimed as such, because Qrow was easily described in one word.

Monster.

'The Black Ripper' they called him. It was appropriate she guessed on account of his habit of wearing everything black and using the most unorthodox and craziest weapon she saw.

A Scythe of all things. Hell, it wasn't anything special; no transformations, no dust chambers, it was just a scythe. Plain and simple.

Give him something like a sword and he'd poke his eye out. Give him a gun and he's most likely shot himself or someone else but give him a scythe?

He'd butcher his way through hundred of Grimms. Whether they were Beowolves, Ursa, Deathstalkers or Boarbatusk. She wouldn't be surprised if he was called a one man army with skills like those.

She often wondered how a man of such skill and admirable personality was still unmarried even in his late twenties.

Later on, he was almost killed from his lack of any form of long ranged abilities and he started training with a gun. It took him a couple of years but he managed to make himself a good enough shot and he eventually forged his trademark scythe.

Ironically, he called it 'Onyx Crow'. None of them missed the pun and he was teased about it for ages but him being Qrow just took it in good stride. Though, he did beat both Josh and Taiyang into the ground once when they broke through his restraints. Somehow, someway, those two always managed to break his stoic visage and annoy him enough to lash out.

To this day, she'd always puzzle they managed to do this.

Sadly, like every good thing it had to end one day and once they graduated, everyone went on their own path. Summer left to pursue her dreams, Taiyang proceeded to marry Rei and Qrow disappeared like he always did.

She and Josh married a year after that. Turns out, the big goofball always had a crush on her but he was too scared (imagine her surprise) of confessing to her. She gave him a chance and one date quickly turned into another and the rest was history.

And here they were! Happily married and with three children nonetheless. If one asked her had she ever planned for this to happen, the answer would have been a clear 'no'. But, she had no regrets and she was fully content and happy with her current life.

*Burp*

Much to Geralts growing horror, guilt and disgust he couldn't stop himself from making that one satisfied sound. Meanwhile, his parents blinked, snapping out of their thoughts at the sound and the effect was imminent.

His mother cooed at him and his father laughed and he couldn't do anything! It was humiliation beyond humiliation but for some horrifying reason he liked it. A giggle escaped his mouth as his tiny baby arms waved in happiness.

Mentally, Geralt was palming his face.

'Please. Kill me.'

* * *

 **Arc Household: Jaune age 2**

Geralt was faced with his toughest challenge yet.

Walking.

The most common of common actions a human was capable of. Something he had mastered without flaw to such perfection that whether it was stone a carpet or wood, his footsteps wouldn't be heard.

Yet, here he was, struggling to even stand, much less walk. He would have found his father's encouragement heartwarming were it not for two things:

One: He was many, many, many times his senior.

And two: He was being too damn loud!

What were this guys vocal cords made of? Steel? Some kind of unbreakable metal?! Never in his experience did he see someone as loud as this and not to mention annoying. The only reason he didn't hate this guy was because he reminded him of Dandelion in the most bizarre reasons.

Both of them were loud and annoying and were always neck deep in trouble but they meant well. He idly wondered if this was his reincarnation but he instantly wiped that thought from his mind. This man obviously loved his wife too much to cheat and the Dandelion he knew wouldn't hesitate to sleep with women that were already married or spoken for, he was that much of a manwhore.

He thought he heard something outside yelling 'Hypocrite!' all over.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, the manchild inhaled deeply and took his first step. He wobbled unsteadily on his feet before pressing forwards for his second and then third and forth and-

Then he fell flat on his face. Then it started. Slowly it build up around his eyes; tiny droplets of water before he started crying in front of Josh.

He'd never live this down...

Though, a tiny part of him admitted that having a family once more, a true one actually and experiencing childhood was...nice.

Though it could deal with less screaming.

"JAUNE?!"

...Much, much less screaming...

* * *

 **Jaune age: 4**

"I wanna lern sords." Jaune Arc, third born of the Arc family stared up at his surprised father with the most serious expression his childlike face would let him.

Which wasn't much honestly. While his memories and consciousness remained, he didn't have full control of this body yet, probably from the conflicting age and physical conditioning. Geralt died as an old who was still vastly more fit than most humans could achieve but his stamina had deteriorated to the levels one would expect from an old guy such as him.

"You want to what?" Josh blinked, staring down at his son with an almost comical look of confusion and surprise mixed together. As a Hunter and a self entitled 'Macho' man, Josh had expected his son to become one as well and had already planned on training him but his confusion came from the source itself.

Many great warriors, poets, musicians and the like achieved their skills through training from an early age but these days Hunters were trained in 'primary' Academies that surrounded their world. Vale had it's very own Signal Academy located in the island of Patch where Taiyang's family made their home from what he gathered. They haven't really kept in touch but both once they were separated and Josh felt a pang of sadness at that.

For all their rivalry, they were also the ones that understood each other the best. They literally kept tabs on each other throughout their days in Beacon, to such absurd degree's that they know what the other was wearing on what respective day down to their locker combination.

This induced varying degree's of confusion, disbelief, amusement and sometimes disgust in their classmates but the two simply waved it off and continued to but heads with each other, sometimes literally. It was for that very reason that Josh Arc respected Taiyang Xiao Long and vice versa, of course, when they weren't planning how to beat or humiliate the other one.

It seems his little daydream didn't go unnoticed by his son who was openly glaring at him with a scowl (pout) on his face. Where he learned how to do that was lost on Josh when he saw that pout and his defenses crumbled.

"Awww! Anything for my little guy!" The shout rocked through the house, taking Jaune aback before he was quickly scooped up in Josh's famous 'Manly Father Hug!'. Of course, it took Jaune all but three seconds to get over his shock and another two to noticed what was happening before he began squirming but that did absolutely nothing.

'I'm starting to regret this choice immensely...'

A few minutes and a quick transition later, the duo of father and son were standing in the backyard of the house hold.

Josh Arc was standing in front of his son with an uncharacteristic serious look on his face. In fact, this was the first time Jaune saw his 'father' make such a face. He was standing tall and strong in a black combat suit with a simple breastplate attached to his chest through a series of belts cascading over his upper body and some simple arm and leg guards.

In his hand was a sword: A wooden one to be precise. Shaped in the form of a standard European longsword with the usual non-descriptive wooden guard and pommel. It was beautifully crafted Jaune would have given him that were it not for one thing.

The young boy's eye twitched as he bore an incredulous gaze at the object in his hands.

It was the weapon everyone used in their lives, one of the most dreaded things a child could bear and master. It was wooden, it was slim, it was fragile it was-

It was a stick.

Geralt had used many things in his life. Hammers, axes, knives, crossbows and even a gun in one instance after they were discovered but a stick was not in his selection of weaponry. He might have used it once or twice when he was still innocent and a child but those days were long gone once his Witcher training had started.

It was made even more stupid as the man started to speak, all the while he used that serious face of his. "A man must know how to fight, I'm sure you know that. Even more as the only future man of the Arc family, it falls upon you to show this world what we're made of!" He slammed the tip of his sword into the ground, breaking Jaune from his 'inspection' of his weapon to focus on him.

"And futhermore-" The rest merged into incoherency as the boy's eyes glazed over, several memories of his childhood as Geralt playing in his mind. It was both fun and boring, both good and bad with laughter and sadness. But, he would have never wished for a different life. Being a witcher is both a blessing and a curse but Geralt viewed it more as a blessing. He got to meet his best friends, the love of his life, (whore himself villy nilly before that), kill monsters of all shapes and skins and have glorious adventures.

His lips twitched down, almost forming a sad smile. 'Yennefer...'

He missed the black sorceress and there was not a day that he didn't think about her. How could he not? Even after their so called tendril that connected them called 'fate' was severed by her, he found his love unchanged for her. At the same time he felt sorry for Triss, and his heart went out for the redhead once he saw how devastated she looked after his choice.

But, they remained the closest of friends, able to confide in another and share many laughs.

"-understand?!" Oh, looks like his father was done and he seemingly kept staring at him while he went down memory lane. He wished to spare himself the speech so he simply nodded and that moment Jaune felt a familiar feeling of dread whenever something bad and most likely painful would happen to him.

It was also why he was unprepared for when his father brandished his sword and lunged at him roaring and screaming "Have at thee!" of all things. He barely had the time to widen his eyes before the resonating sound of flesh being smacked echoed throughout the clearing and there was complete silence before it started.

The crying.

"JOSH?!" That was his mom.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" His father called back.

And Geralt felt like smacking his head on a metaphorical wall in his mind.

* * *

Geralt was a man of humor. He actively made snarkly sarcastic remarks whenever he could he sometimes loved pissing off Royalty. Emyr being the biggest and foremost example out of any other monarch.

Which is why despite the ice pack pressed against his swollen right eyes the kid had an amused smile on his face. Watching his father being verbally chewed out by his mother was amusing, even more with the added effect of his sisters glaring at Josh.

His mother was also apparently capable of multitasking by making time to both fuss over him while she scolded the Arc father. Geralt had learned this eons ago that there was nothing more worse than a woman scorned and he was often subjugated to Yennefer's temper tantrums.

It was also how he gained his hatred for portals.

"-DO YOU HEAR ME?!" His head tilted back towards his parents, his amused smile only widening at the scene.

Claudia was red in the face and panting while her shoulders shook up and down from the exertion. Josh, however, looked so small and albino pale that one could easily classify him as some sort of supernatural spirit than a human and speaking of spirits, Geralt learned that this world was also plagued by monsters albeit a different kind.

Sure, there were plenty of unintelligent monsters back at his home world but there also some completely harmless ones or those with enough intellect to not attack humans mindlessly. A few sprang to mind like the Succubus or the higher leveled vampires.

Grimm in return were completely mindless and as his father put it, lacked a soul. They were simply predators that had a thirst for human blood and flesh which led them to attacking cities, villages and the like.

The second thing he learned is that the concept of a soul here was a lot different. It was what allowed humans and every other living creature here to harmless and use something called 'Aura'. Apparently, it was extremely helpful and was what allowed humans to battle grim with the use of Dust.

Honestly, calling their biggest weapon dust was strange to the Witcher.

Eh well, not like he had an say in this, it was long before his time and he'd have to live with it like he always did.

He just hoped that there were no portals here, he was done with them.

* * *

 **Jaune age 5**

Block, dodge, parry, roll, counter.

The five most basic techniques a Witcher or any bigger swordsman should master and it appears that Josh at least had a good head on his shoulders and was quite skillful with the blade. Ever since the small incident a year ago, he has taken his job seriously and noticed that his opponent wasn't Taiyang but his son.

So, he began going easy on him, letting him adapt to the weight of his 'sword' and showing him the basic stances, moves and the lot.

That didn't mean that he stopped beating him up, oh no. He still did, albeit in a more gentle way, seemingly from the fact that Claudia's threats still hanged over his neck like a guillotine if his constant fidgeting and paling whenever he struck him was a clue. Jaune idly wondered what his mother said to him to make him like this but sadly his daydreaming had him missing all but the end of it.

Panting for breath, the slightly bruised boy struggled to get up, his stick laying next to him snapped in two while Josh stared down at him before helping him up with a smile and patting the dust and grass off him.

"Jaune." His father started, making the young silver haired boy stare at him with an inquisitive gaze. "We'll be going to visit a friend tomorrow and I wanted to ask if you if wanted to come." The tone his father used was...well, sad, solemn. Whoever this 'friend' was then there was something wrong with him, Josh was rarely sad and not his happy go lucky self.

Well, not like he has anything better to do and missing a day of training while his bruises healed was all well and good with the boy. "Of course, father."

The man flashed him a small relieved smile before telling him to go clean himself up and go help his mother to pack. With the orders received the boy slowly walked back into the house and Josh waited until he was out of sight.

A burst of air ruptured around the area as Josh buried his fist into the wall surrounding the house, making spider-cracks in the concrete wall as his hair shadowed his eyes.

"Damn it Taiyang..."

Now, most would be wondering why the Arc was acting like this. Well, it all started with simple curiosity on his part. He was wondering how his rival and friend was doing so he dialed a call but he never answered and so he tried calling the man's wife but she didn't answer either. Next he tried with Summer and the same happened.

After that the man started worrying. Taiyan might have been training or busy, same with his wife band he also figured the same with Summer but that was a rare occurrence. So he tried calling Qrow next and just when he thought he'd hung up, the man answered.

"Arc?" The voice on the other line was unmistakeably Qrow's, but he sounded...blank and Josh shivered. He had never heard that kind of tone with Qrow. It was usually stoic and serious but never this emotionless.

"Hey, Qrow! Long time no see, how's everyone doing?" Josh answered back after a second of hesitation, his voice still holding unto that cheerfulness he was famous (or infamous depending on who you ask). There was an uncomfortable pregnant pause after that and Josh's smile slowly slipped from his face. "Qrow?"

There still silence behind the line and after a couple of more seconds, Josh grew extremely concerned. He would have tried again but as luck would have it, Qrow began speaking.

"They're gone Arc, both of them."

A pit opened up in his stomach. "What?"

"Summer and Rei, they're gone Arc. Rei's went missing after Yang was born and Summer is..." He dared not finish his sentence, but Josh wasn't an idiot. He acted like one sure but not an idiot and he easily understood the undertone of Qrow's words.

Releasing a shaky breath, the man shook his head. "...I'm sorry. How is Taiyang?"

Silence greeted him once more before after a few moments Qrow spoke up once again, "How do you think?" Ah, there was the dry sarcasm Qrow liked to use sometimes, that was good. It showed that he wasn't completely torn over it if he could joke.

"We'll come over right now." "Wha-" "See ya later, Qrow!"

And thus, Josh hung up.

And that's how the trio found themselves on board a Dustplane, heading towards Patch with only one goal in their mind; to check upon Taiyang. Well, it was the goal of his parents, Jaune was simply there because his parents thought he should come for whatever reason, leaving his elder sisters with a babysitter.

Did they have some ulterior plans for him? If so, why? He would have voiced all of this were it not for the worried and frowning faces of his parents. As the flight continued, he kept feeling worse and worse and he came to the conclusion that he was feeling air sick.

Geralt never rode something like this and there weren't any kind of technological marvels such as these. He knew how to ride horses and how to steer boats, but flying? Yeah, that was not his thing, if God wanted humans to fly he would have given them wings. But then again, if he was able to fly, it would have given him many advantages against certain types of monsters.

It seems that his mother noticed his state; the pale greenish hues that colored his cheeks and offered him a tablet which was a small fingernail sized medicine in this world. Jaunt sent her a grateful smile and she gave him a weak one in return.

The rest of the flight was smooth sailing afterwards.

They departed from the Airport as soon as they could, rushing at the pace that Jaune's weak and childish body couldn't keep up. His father remedied this by picking him up and placing him on-top of his shoulders.

With nothing slowing them down, they quickly brave the way towards the Taiyang household in record time, while all the time Jaunt just looked confused at their hurry.

Soon enough they reached the house. Placing his son down, Josh approached the door and did what any mature and mannered man of his stature would do.

He banged on the door, quite loudly as well.

"OI, TAIYANG YOU BASTARD! OPEN THE DOOR!" His son gaped at him and his mother merely sighed, shaking her head. She glanced at her son and simply shrugged as if saying, 'what can you do?'.

A clicking sound came from the door before it was opened slowly. Josh smiled, took one step forward and was instantly propelled backwards as a fist slammed was slammed in his face. His neck bended in such a way that one would scarcely believe his head wasn't torn off.

Standing in the door way was a man in his late twenties. He had a muscular physic benefiting of a Hunter, broad shoulders and was quite tall. Black hair covered his head in a clean cop, two bangs framing his face. His attire consisted of a simple black shirt with some kind of symbol in the center of it; a birds wing with a gear inside of it. Black jeans and oh what do you know, black boots! The only thing that was not black on this man would be his lilac eyes.

"Claudia." He nodded at her, like he didn't just punch her husband before his eyes fell upon the only kid in this group of adults. Giving Jaunt a small grin, the man pointed at himself. "I'm Qrow. What's your name little fellow?"

For a second, Qrow could have sworn that the kid frowned at him, no, glared at him but that was quickly replaced with a small smile before the smaller Arc bowed. "I'm Jaunt! Nice to meet you, sir."

Blinking, Qrow glanced at Jaunt once more before moving his gaze towards Claudia. "Huh, polite kid you got there. Hopefully, he'll grow up to be nothing like his father." Claudia giggled, Jaunt smirked and all three of them ignored Josh's indignant yell of "HEY!"

They entered the house after that small incident as Josh called it.

It was a cozy house all things considered. Built for a family of five or more, decorated with both western and eastern decorations. He asked his father what he meant from this and he explained that beyond Vale, there existed other Kingdoms, each with their own customs and ect.

Were it under usual circumstances Geralt would have felt anger at his father's tone. It was like he was explaining things to a child but at the very same time, he was a child. So, he couldn't really find fault in the guy for acting as how he did.

They climbed up the stairway, walked a bit more before they stood in front of a wooden door with the scribbles that read 'Yang/Ruby room. No losers allowed!' in what could only be a child's handwriting.

The adults paused and looked at him which he replied with a blink and took a step back. A familiar feeling of dread coursed down his spine as he broke out in cold sweet. He cursed mentally for the small stutter and squeak in his voice, "W-What?"

Suddenly he was standing in front of a glaring blond haired girl, her hair fashioned in a pair of twin tails and the familiar lilac eyes of Qrow. Speaking of Qrow, he was standing next to them with a obviously fake smile plastered on his face. "Jaunt, this is my niece Yang. Yang, this Jaunt. He's the son of my and Taiyang's good friends so play nice alright?"

"Okay." The now dubbed Yang said, not moving her gaze at all and continuing to pin her glare unto him.

Seeing as how he was done, Qrow quickly retreated back out of the room and closed it with a soft click.

Jaunt just stared at the door in complete disbelief.

Moments passed and Jaunt was finally forced to turn his gaze towards Yang, meeting her glare with a sweetdrop before looking around her room.

It's what one could expect from a child's room. Posters hang from the yellow and crimson themed walls. A computer and a tv set respectively stood upon a table with several drawers in it and a bunk bed. The lower bunk was occupied by a sleeping toddler of all things. How it managed to do that with all the noise his father was making was beyond him.

A small growl took his attention away from his inspection of the room, amber eyes falling upon Yang who was growing angrier by the second.

"Who are you?" She asked, almost hissing.

He opened his mouth to respond but blinked before freezing. 'Wait, this is a good chance...'

Instead, he dropped his slight mask of the polite boy and the effect was imminent. His body slouched and he showcased a blank look complete with the rolling eyes. "I'm Geralt of Rivia. Master Witcher of the Kaer Morhen. Exterminator of Grimm and monsters, the greatest swordsman of all time and I'm also a magician."

By the time he was finished Yang was staring at him with wide eyes. "Really?"

She was greeted by a dry stare and an even more dryer statement. "No."

Blinking, Yang gave him a confused look before her eyes slowly narrowed as a amused smirk bloomed on his face. Her fists clenched and she surged forwards before the boy could react, raising her hand and -

 ***SMACK***

"OW! WHY?!"

Why the face?!

* * *

 **Review kindly! Also, since this is a fanfiction, there will some elements of my own design, mostly because there is literally no information given about Qrow and his team. Like their looks, age and ect. Same for the parents of the other characters.**


End file.
